


Golden Eyes

by xkrytore



Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, wrote this as an assignment for class, yeah uh just joined the site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkrytore/pseuds/xkrytore
Summary: Arthur, enraged by the fact that Merlin hadn't woken him, storms to the physician's chambers. Little does he know about Merlin, hiding in his room due to some illness that brought his magic to the surface.
Series: Merlin/Merthur Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980605
Kudos: 32





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh  
> this was posted on wattpad first, and i just started up my ao3 account to repost them here. i wrote this for a school CAP project, which was literally to write fanfiction
> 
> so uh yeah; if there's any spelling errors, i'm sorry

"Merlin!"

The loud, angry voice of Prince Arthur Pendragon rang through the halls of the castle, startling some servants and knights who were around and about.

Said prince stormed out of his rooms the doors left open and creaking as he stomped around bringing an air of great annoyance and in general grumpiness, looking rather disheveled, hair sticking up in places, shirt wrinkled and twisted. Arthur was a rather large mess, a storm cloud of sleeping in far too late before realizing you had someone who was supposed to wake you.

"Merlin!" He repeated, scaring some servants away with a venomous look, stalking along towards the physicians chambers. He knew his bloody useless manservant would either be in there, or in the tavern. Sir Leon appeared beside him at some point, trying to talk to him, but Arthur didn't respond, just ignoring the head knight, and eventually he gave up and retreated, leaving Arthur alone to storm the physician's chambers.

"Gaius!"

The aging physician looked up at the shout, giving 'the eyebrow' while continuing to work on his experiment, the purple, bubbling potion giving off an opaque white gas that spilled out over the desk, hissing.

"Yes, Arthur?" Gaius wasn't impressed with the sudden intrusion, rather busy with his projects and work. Right after he had spoken, the purple potion make a popping, snapping sound and gave off a large puff of green smoke that mixed in with the white smoke, floating right up into Gaius' face, causing him to cough and put out the small fire that was heating the potion, turning to look at Arthur and give him his full attention.

"Where's my useless manservant." Arthur stated the question rather than asking it, footsteps louder that really necessary as he walked inside, cooling down slightly, yet his anger still simmered and threatened to explode again, especially if Gaius' excuse for Merlin included the word, 'tavern'.

"He's... Ill, sire."

"Oh, is he now?" Arthur didn't quite believe it, especially because of Gaius' hesitation in his explanation, sneering and looking towards the door in the back of the room, starting to walk over to it. He was already plotting different tasks he could add to Merlin's already absurd workload that he somehow managed to complete.

"Sire, I wouldn't recommend doing that--" Gaius attempted to stop the prince, blocking his path to the door, but Arthur just stepped around him, throwing open the door. There was a shout of surprise from inside, along with a snarled, "Arthur.", before the prince was thrown back by some unseen force, landing on his side, but scrambling to his feet quickly. He stood stock still, looking like he wanted to rush right back at the door and throw it open yet again, or just flat out knock it down.

"Oh dear." Gaius rushed over to the prince's side, grabbing his arm in a feeble attempt to hold him back, his grip light, yet trying to control the angered prince.

To his relief, and then concern, Arthur didn't move, nor say anything for a few moments, staring with some strange mixed expression at the door. He grew anxious as Arthur remained silent, repeating his name slowly and cautiously, waving his other hand in front of Arthur's face to get his attention.

"Was that... Merlin..?" His voice broke as he spoke, quivering with fear, anger, sadness, and betrayal, still staring helplessly at the door. He sounded unbelieving, like something had happened that he couldn't quite understand, which was most likely true, but understanding was flickering in his eyes. He didn't turn to Gaius, ignoring the hand that had passed by his face, continuing his apparent staring contest with the closed door.

"... Yes, sire..."

"His eyes." Arthur yanked his arm out of Gaius' grip, spinning to face him, a dark expression covering his face. His lips twisted into a snarl, and he opened his mouth a few times, wanting to say something, yet he couldn't seem to find the right words. Then, he just gave in and stated what he had seen, needing something to make sense.

"They were gold."

"Sire-- Please--"

"They were gold, Gaius. Magic." Arthur spat that last word out like it stung his lips as he spoke it, venom dripping off his tone, the same hate flashing in his eyes, looking away from the aging man and shaking his head in disappointment, and something else. His hands curled into fists, but he just crossed his arms tightly around himself, waiting for Gaius to say something, anything really. He just needed to know if the physician knew anything of this. He already knew this was all wrong, everything was going wrong, but magic was evil. It corrupted people, turned them against their kind and made them hungry for power.

And yet Merlin had it. And yet Merlin had come to Camelot with the full knowledge that he would be killed if he was caught using magic. And yet he stayed. And yet he became the prince's manservant, staying close to the people who would drive a sword through his heart at the first chance.

And yet...

"Sire, Arthur, let him, or let me explain." Gaius bowed his head, clasping his hands together, but Arthur didn't listen, whipping around with the full intent of dragging Merlin to the dungeons. He needed to understand. He needed to know why Merlin stayed, despite Arthur helping his father to hunt down those who use magic, and burning them at the pyre, all while he watched on. What was his intent? Was he planning on taking down the throne? Was he going to kill King Uther, or Arthur himself?

He flung open the door yet again, and was met with the darkness, his suddenly limp figure falling backwards to the ground, crumpling, and remaining almost perfectly still once he hit the dusty floor. Only the small puffs of dust in front of his turned face, and slowly rising and falling sides showed that he was even alive.

"Merlin... What have you done...?"


End file.
